Pêche à la ligne
by Arthemysia
Summary: Quand l'innocence d'une enfant vient rompre la monotonie d'un vieil homme blasé... Nda : petit écrit tout tendre écrit pour un concours


**Résumé :** Quand l'innocence d'une enfant vient rompre la monotonie d'un vieil homme blasé...

 **Nda :** Bonsoir à tous. Je reviens ce soir avec un autre petit écrit, toujours pour le tournoi de Chiraruru. Cette fois-ci, c'est sur un petit duo bien sympathique et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit OS sur ces deux-là. ^^ Pas de yaoi ce coup-ci, qu'un peu de tendresse et d'humour. ;)

 **Précision :** il ne s'agit pas de romance malsaine entre une enfant et un grand-père, simplement un peu d'humour et de la tendresse. ;)

 **Tournoi sur le blog de** **Chiraruru :  
** **"Couple" imposé** **(dans le sens duo) :** Asuka et Makarov  
 **Contrainte demandée :** Le tout doit être tendre, heureux et humoristique  
 **Genre :** Tendresse et humour **  
** **Rating et avertissement :** Rating K **  
** **Avancement :** Terminé

* * *

 _ **Pêche à la ligne**_

Installé derrière son grand bureau, Makarov fronçait des sourcils tout en remplissant des documents qui s'amoncelaient inexorablement autour de lui. Avec un peu de chance, s'il continuait à ce rythme, il aurait terminé avant l'aube...

Usé et désespéré par la capacité de ses incorrigibles gamins à détruire tout sur leur trajectoire, le vieux maître se frictionna les tempes. Il vit alors deux grands yeux innocents qui le sondaient avec curiosité dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Asuka ? Qu'y a-t-il ma petite ?

La fillette cligna des yeux avant de s'approcher timidement tout en tortillant ses petits doigts.

— Papy, je peux te déranger ?

Makarov sourit. Cette enfant était une véritable bouffée de fraîcheur bienvenue dans son quotidien assommant.

— Bien sûr ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

La petite approcha encore en baissant la tête. Son visage joufflu de fillette se teinta brusquement de pourpre.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu sais pêcher ?

Visiblement, l'enfant était plus que gênée de demander une telle chose à son maître !

— Pêcher ? Hum... bien sûr, ça fait longtemps mais... il doit me rester quelques rudiments, répondit le vieil homme avec une fierté non feinte tout en se caressant la barbe.

Soulagé que cette excuse tombe à point nommé pour pouvoir l'extraire de sa paperasse, Makarov attrapa la main d'Asuka et l'entraina à sa suite, sans un regard en arrière. Du haut des escaliers, il entendit un tumulte s'élever de la grande salle de la guilde. Une bagarre était en cours avec toujours les mêmes mages en son centre. Le vieil homme secoua la tête, exaspéré de constater que ses garnements ne changeraient sans doute jamais, pour le grand malheur de la guilde et de sa prospérité. Las, il décida de laisser Erza s'en charger, qui mieux qu'elle pouvait remettre à leur place ces deux imbéciles ?

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la guerre apocalyptique qui se déroulait autour de lui, il entraîna Asuka à l'extérieur. Avec leur bêtise, il risquait de contaminer cette pauvre enfant !

— Je vais te montrer mon endroit secret... c'est un endroit qui grouille de poissons tout frétillants ! lui proposa-t-il.

— Oui ! se réjouit l'enfant en sautillant sur place.

— Mais avant, allons acheter le matériel.

 **oOoOo**

Assis au bord de la rivière, Makarov et Asuka regardaient avec intérêt les deux lignes qui s'agitaient dans l'eau. Les yeux brillants de joie, la fillette trépignait sur place.

— Tu vas maintenant tirer, lentement, lui conseilla le maître en lui montrant l'exemple.

L'enfant s'exécuta. Bombant le torse et retenant sa respiration, elle était concentrée sur sa mission qui semblait de la plus haute importance ! Cette petite réchauffait le cœur de Makarov qui se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'époque où tous ses bambins couraient dans ses jambes, se battaient comme des chiffonniers, riaient aux éclats... Cette époque semblait si lointaine !

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? s'enquit Asuka en sortant le poisson de l'eau.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très gros, au bout des petits bras de la fillette, il paraissait peser au moins une tonne !

— Maintenant ? Nous allons le rejeter à l'eau.

Asuka cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à connaître la raison de cette libération.

— Il est encore un peu petit pour être mangé, laissons-lui encore un peu de liberté, le temps pour lui de grandir.

— Oui ! acquiesça Asuka en frappant dans ses mains.

Attendri, Makarov serra un instant la fillette contre lui avant de l'aider à relâcher le pauvre poisson. D'un geste précautionneux, il le retira de l'hameçon et le confia à Asuka pour qu'elle le relâche elle-même. Toute heureuse, la fillette le laissa glisser le long de ses mains afin qu'il atteigne la surface mouvante de la rivière dans un joli plouf, très élégant.

— Mais dis-moi Asuka, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais apprendre à pêcher, s'enquit le maître en regardant s'éloigner l'alevin.

— C'est un secret... je veux bien te le dire mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne !

Le maître tendit son petit doigt et l'enroula autour de celui de l'enfant, puis, très sérieusement, il lui promit d'emporter son secret dans la tombe.

— C'est pour gagner à la pêche aux canards !

— La pêche... aux... canards... de la fête foraine... ?

Asuka secoua la tête vivement pour confirmer les dires du vieil homme.

Comment devait-il réagir à cela ? Asuka n'était encore qu'une enfant, rien de plus normal à ce que son subit intérêt pour la pêche soit lié à un jeu de son âge... mais tout de même, lui qui pensait avoir fait naître une véritable vocation à la petite, il se sentait un peu déçu...

— Je suis sûr que tu es déjà très forte à la pêche aux canards, la rassura-t-il.

— Oui, mais je dois devenir encore plus forte pour gagner le cadeau que je veux...

— De quel cadeau parles-tu ?

— Des jolies bagues de mariage...

Makarov écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Asuka pensait déjà au mariage ? Mais c'était une catastrophe ! Elle était si jeune, si innocente, si... il interrompit subitement ses pensées en remarquant les yeux larmoyants de la fillette.

— Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix ces bagues ?

— Parce que... Papa et Maman, ils n'ont plus celles de leur mariage...

L'enfant apprit alors au maître de Fairy Tail que ses parents s'étaient fait voler leurs alliances par un voleur très habile qui sévissait depuis quelques temps en ville. Ses parents étaient très tristes d'avoir perdu le symbole de leur union, alors leur fille voulait leur faire retrouver le sourire. En allant à la fête foraine, elle avait vu les deux bijoux à gagner à la pêche à la ligne. Bien sûr, ils étaient en plastique et n'avaient aucune valeur, Asuka en avait bien conscience mais elle trouvait aussi que ces deux breloques ressemblaient aux alliances de ses parents. Elle s'était alors dit que si elle réussissait à les gagner pour eux, ils retrouveraient enfin le sourire.

— Pourquoi tu pleures Papy ? demanda la fillette une fois terminé son récit.

 **oOoOo  
**

A son retour à la guilde, le maître Makarov était maintenant détendu, plus que jamais. Mais ses obligations le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité. Cependant, avant de se remettre au travail, il voulait observer son petit monde autour de lui. Ses enfants se bagarraient comme des chiffonniers en même tant qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Au loin, Asuka étaient avec Bisca et Arzak, ils la serraient tous deux dans leurs bras avec leurs jolies bagues en plastique autour de leur petit doigt, ces dernières étant trop petites pour leur annulaire. Mais qu'importe, le bonheur se reflétait sur leur visage mouillé de larmes et ce joli tableau ne fit que serrer le cœur un peu plus du vieux maître. Sa guilde respirait la joie et l'amour et même s'il savait que derrière cette explosion de bonheur, il y aurait inévitablement des dommages collatéraux, c'était aussi cela sa guilde. Et c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Sa guilde. Sa famille. Fairy Tail.

- _FIN_ -

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilou pour ce petit écrit ! Si vous passez par là, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout ! ^^

A très bientôt et cette fois, pour du yaoi normalement ;) **  
**


End file.
